Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k - 6}{3k - 9} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 9$ $ 4k - 6 = \dfrac{3k - 9}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(4k - 6) = 3k - 9 $ $12k - 18 = 3k - 9$ $9k - 18 = -9$ $9k = 9$ $k = \dfrac{9}{9}$ Simplify. $k = 1$